Remember
by FreedomWithWings
Summary: Jack smiled gently at the three snow figurines. "Hey Dad, Mom, Sis... I'm sorry that it took me so long to remember you. But I hope that you are proud of me, proud of who I am today and how far I have come." A one-shot about Jack Frost reflecting on past events and what lies ahead in the future. Edited 29/12 for some minor errors.


******Edited 29/12 for a few minor errors**

******Remember  
**

The first snowflake fell from the heavens to the ground.

It was the beginning of winter in Burgess. A streak of frost appeared on a pavement near the lake, moving along the ground purposefully. The sky was dark in midnight and everyone was asleep, which meant that no-one was there to witness this bizarre phenomenon. Nonetheless, if any adult actually saw, they would probably either call it a coincidence or conclude that their eyes were playing tricks on them.

Kids, however, kids who believe, they knew better. It was Jack Frost.

The boy with silver hair strolled along the pavement. He squatted in front a large tree facing the lake and blew gently in his two palms. Snow formed on his hands, glistening in the moonlight. Like a potter, Jack started to shape them, making small snow figurines slowly and painstakingly.

After a few moments, Jack leaned behind to admire his handiwork. Much exquisite, fine details were added into every aspect of the three figurines that stood before him. One of them was an adult man, standing tall and proud. Next to him was a lady, her stance displaying the compassion and love she had. The lady was holding the hands of a young girl with long hair, and innocence shining in her white, snowy eyes.

Jack smiled gently at the three snow figurines. "Hey Dad, Mom, Sis... I'm sorry that it took me so long to remember you. But I hope that you are proud of me, proud of who I am today and how far I have come."

"I'm a Guardian now," Jack continued. "Together with North, Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund and Sandy. Seriously, who would have thought? Cheeky Jack being a protector of millions, billions of children across the globe."

Jack beamed. "Do you know that we defeated Pitch Black? It wasn't easy, with many sacrifices and threats. But we eventually succeeded! Although we managed to lock Pitch Black far underground, fear, after all, is still needed among children. For the vigilance and caution that they must have. We are now trying to negotiate with Pitch, to settle some form of balance between the joy and fear that the children should have." Jack gave a small grimace. "I know, Pitch is really stubborn. It will most definitely be no easier than our previous triumph, but I have hope, hope that we will eventually reach a compromise."

Jack's face lit up with excitement. "And I found my Center too! It took me long enough though. 'Guardian of Fun'... With my mischief and all, I really ought to have figured that out earlier."

Jack looked at the three snow figurines, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. " I know that there are many adventures to come, but truth be told, I still carry a few regrets with me. One of them being my failure to say goodbye, to say how much I love all of you before I fell into the lake. And how I wish I could have comforted you, held your hand and watched you as you left the human realm yourselves."

Jack gave a small smile. "I told Bunnymund how I would be here today, to create some form of memorial for you all. He sure had a good laugh, that Easter Kangaroo. He said that all of you would have reincarnated for god knows how many times in the past 300 years. You would have lived so many lifetimes and had so many other families and friends, that the life that you had with me would be nothing but a fleeting memory." Jack looked away, onto the cold, hard pavement. "Not that we actually know what happens after death though. It remains as much as a mystery to us guardians as it is to the humans. And I don't think it's likely that the Man in the Moon will enlighten us about that anytime soon."

Jack laughed softly, as he looked back at the figurines and continued, "But I know better. Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up? Or how about the sun when it's covered by the clouds? It's all the same, really. Just because I can't see you, can't hold your hands anymore, it doesn't mean that you all aren't there. For I know that you will always be with me." Jack touched his own chest. "Right here in my heart."

Jack smiled at the three snow figurines before him, and could feel that they too, were smiling back at him.

"Mom, Dad, Sis... I hope that I can stay longer, but I have to leave now. You know, all the superhero and protecting the children stuff. North is probably scolding me now for being late for the meeting." Jack touched the snow figurines with his thin fingers gently. "The snow will melt when spring comes, but I know that you will live within me. When life gets tough, I know that you will all be there, protecting and guiding me, just like how I will protect you with all my heart. For you are the guardians of the guardian."

Jack picked himself up and walked away. Halfway, he stopped and looked back at the small snow figurines, smiling as he felt the three of them burning with a soft warm flame within his heart. Jack then landed his staff on the ground and shot off into the night sky.

Spring came, and the snow figurines before the tree melted.

But then, the first snowflake fell again next winter. A streak of frost gradually appeared on the pavement, moving along on the ground in a definite direction, towards a particular tree facing the lake...

**A/N:** **I watched Rise of the Guardians on 12 December. Enjoyed it thoroughly! This is my first fanfiction. :)  
**

**(29/12) Thanks for the favourites and reviews! I really appreciate them! Happy New Year in advance! :D  
**


End file.
